Welcome to Halloween Falls
by YumestarGerman
Summary: It's the 31 octobre, Halloween and Dipper and Mabel don't do anything special on it, because they are not longer in Gravity Falls. But then they get a mysterious Message and suddendly they aren't in Californien anymore...


**Welcome dear readers to the Halloween Special 2016. This year I chose Gravity Falls! So nice creep!  
(Info: The fan fiction continues even after Halloween)**  
Dipper and Mabel were sitting on the sofa, leaning over the sofa. They stared dreamily out of the living room window and watched as the sky grew a little slimmer, the more time it was on this particular day. The fact that they were back in California and no longer in Gravity Falls, Oregon does not change the fact that today was October 31, so Halloween. The twins were now 13, teenagers who did not go on a sweet or sour tour, but still they liked to enjoy the creepy mood. It reminds her of the most mysterious and exciting place they had ever known; Gravity Falls. How gladly they would have been there and celebrated a small Halloween party together with their friends, but it was not possible. There were also several reasons for this: First, their Gronkles were somewhere on the wide sea, and secondly, Dipper and Mabel had school the next day. Dipper was already looking forward to finding a few strange Halloween creatures with his Great-uncle Ford and Mabel would certainly have liked to carve a few pumpkins with her friends Candy and Grenda. At that very moment, however, they knew that their place of dreams lay many miles away, inaccessible to the twins. Dipper sighed again and looked into his sister's face. She smiled at him cheerfully, as if to say that it would not be long before they saw the little town in Oregon again. Next summer, it would be time again, but of course it was so far away that you could only dream of it. Perhaps the desired visit would come earlier than expected ...  
"Dipper, do you think in Gravity Falls, the inhabitants also celebrate Halloween?", Mabel shared her guess with her brother. He nodded and said, "Logically, Mabel. As Gronkle Stan said, they even celebrate it twice a year! "Shortly after Dipper had finished his sentence, silence reigned. To remember Gravity Falls was nice, but both also sad. They stared again out of the window, watching the eerie decoration of the street. Above the street hung a gourd garland, the faces of which aroused a naughty smile. On most of the windows of the street, the first pumpkin lanterns were still glowing, although it was quite early at five o'clock. A black cat roamed the area and on closer inspection, Mabel realized that it was her cat.  
"Do you think Waddels celebrates Halloween?" She asked a little softly, as she did not want to remember her domestic pig from then. After the twins were back in California, Mabel had to give her over all her beloved pig, since her parents had no place and Waddles was no longer comfortable. Now it belonged to a small farm nearby and Mabel was allowed to visit it again and again. Dipper, knowing that his sister was still sad about this decision, laid a hand on her shoulder and spoke in a gentle tone: "Waddles is sure to celebrate Halloween ... with all the other pigs." He smiles and she smiles back.  
"If you mean," Mabel said, letting herself float on the soft sofa. "I just hope he's having fun."  
"He's quite certain of that," said Dipper, letting himself fall beside his sister. The two looked at each other briefly and then began to laugh.  
"If you say so, then it must be true!" Laughed the brown-haired and gave her brother lovingly in the side. He looked at her embarrassed and then laughed also: "If you say so, then it is synonymous!" The twins broke out in loud laughter until their parents came into the living room.  
"Well, children. What are you still going to do today? "Asked the male adult, the father of Dipper and Mabel.  
"Oh, we do not know yet," the boy said loosely and leaned against the sofa.  
"We have no plans yet. They always come all by themselves, "the girl added, leaning against the sofa as well.  
"Well, if you mean," said the mother, picking up something from the closet in the hallway. "In any case, here is a letter addressed to you," she continued after a few minutes. She handed the twins a folded piece of paper on the dipper and Mabel was written in a rather squalid font. Shortly thereafter, the parents left the room to prepare the sweets to spread.  
With curious eyes, the twins looked at the letter in her hand. The boy was looking for a sender, but there was no one on it. Only their names were written there with a red marker. Creepy. "What's in there, Dipper?" Mabel asked curiously, trying to get a glimpse of the strange note. The boy looked at her and then stared at the note.  
"I do not know yet, but should we really open it?" He came with a second question. There was silence, as they both thought. The letter did not look as if it had been composed by Gronkle Stan or Gronkle Ford. They also did not know this script and had never seen it before. From that moment on they knew that the letter was already mysterious. Maybe it was just a funny Halloween trick from somebody, but somehow they did not believe it. With shaky hands, Dipper unfolded the piece of paper and looked in with his sister. A moment when they were able to read the letters and read the words. When they had read it, an icy chill ran over their backs. It was incredible and creepy about it! It was mysterious that you had to believe that this piece of paper came from Gravity Falls. The twins looked disbelieving now and tried to find words that could express their unbelief, surprise and fear. At last, however, they remained speechless as they failed. Gentlemen, the paper now dribbled from Dipper's hand and landed on the living room table.

 **Come to Gopher Road 618**


End file.
